


You Like Me

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexa week 2017 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ClexaWeek2017, F/F, Roommates, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are college roommates, they get along great, but neither of them are being entirely honest about how much they like each other.orFor Day 2 of Clexaweek2017, the roommate au.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just so fluffy, I actually enjoyed writing it, hopefully you all enjoy reading it. Don't forget to drop me a comment and let me know what you think :)

Clarke was laying on her bed in her new dorm room, she was exhausted from the many trips up and downstairs to get her things out of her car, but at least she was finally unpacked.

“I wonder who your roommate is,” Raven said as she looked at the photographs that were stuck up on the wall near the other bed in the room, “these pictures have most of the same people in them, so she could be any one of them.”

“It’s rude to just look at other people’s stuff, Raven.” Clarke grumbled, moving her arm from over her eyes.

“If you don’t want them looked at, you shouldn’t put them up on the wall.” Raven replied with a shrug, “she obviously got here before you though.”

“Well, O’s been here a week already, so maybe this girl is on a sports scholarship too.” Clarke said as she sat up.

Raven already knew who she was sharing a room with, as both she and Clarke had recognised Octavia’s stuff as soon as they opened the door. They’d all been really happy when they got into the same school, though they were all going there for different reasons. Octavia was there for the soccer, Raven was doing mechanical engineering and Clarke was there for the art courses, much to her mother’s dislike. Abby had wanted Clarke to follow in her footsteps and become a doctor, but Clarke had no interest in doing pre-med. Working all the hours’ god sends might work for her mother, but Clarke wanted to actually enjoy living her life. She knew her mom loved her job, and she was extremely good at it, but it just wasn’t what Clarke wanted for herself.

At that moment, the room door opened and both Clarke and Raven looked to see who it was.

“No way.” Octavia said as she stood with another girl, obviously Clarke’s new roommate, “which one of you is it?”

“Clarke,” Raven said, “I’m stuck rooming with some idiot who thinks it’s a fun thing just to leave all her shit lying around the room.”

“It’s true,” Clarke said with a nod, “we nearly tripped over a soccer ball on the way into her room.”

Octavia’s face lit up when she realised that they were talking about her room. As she ran over to Raven and engulfed the girl in a hug, which Raven returned while spinning the girl around, the brunette who had walked in with Octavia walked over to where Clarke was sitting.

“I guess that makes me your roommate,” she said, a small smile tugging at her lips as she held out her hand, “I’m Lexa.”

“Clarke.” The blonde said, shaking the brunette’s hand, “nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Lexa replied, a hint of a smile still playing on her lips, “so how do you all know each other?”

“Octavia smashed my dad’s car window with a soccer ball when we were 5,” Clarke said, “been stuck with her ever since.”

“There are worse people to be stuck with.” Lexa said.

“Damn right there are.” Octavia said as she walked over to the pair, “oh, there’s a party later, you interested?”

“You have to ask us if we’re interested in a party?” Raven asked, “are you sure we’ve only been apart for a week?”

“Longest week of my life.” Octavia replied dramatically.

“That’s nice to know.” Lexa said, arching her eyebrow slightly as she looked at Octavia, which caused both Clarke and Raven to laugh.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Octavia said, shaking her head, “you’re the only person that’s made this week survivable.”

“Well, me and Lincoln, right?” Lexa asked with a smirk.

“Who’s Lincoln?” Clarke asked, amusement clear on her face.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was sitting with Lincoln, Anya and Luna as the party raged through out the frat house.

“Your roommate certainly looks like she’s having a good time.” Anya said, leaning a little closer to Lexa so she could be heard over the music.

Lexa looked around the room a little to find her blonde roommate, spotting her dancing with Bellamy Blake, Octavia’s older brother and Lincoln’s frat brother.

“She’s known Octavia since they were 5, it makes sense that she knows Bellamy too.” Lexa replied with a shrug.

“I’m curious about how well they know each other,” Luna said, tilting her head to the side a little, “that’s some seriously heavy dancing.”

Octavia staggered over to the small group, dropping herself down on the sofa between Lexa and Lincoln.

“You’re all really boring.” She said loudly.

“And you’re really drunk,” Lexa replied with a laugh, “you’re going to be suffering in the morning.”

“We have early practice, right?” Octavia said, groaning and dropping her head onto Lincoln’s shoulder as Lexa nodded, which caused Lexa and the others to laugh.

“How well does Bellamy know Clarke?” Luna asked.

“Ew, ew, no,” Octavia said, shaking her head at what Luna was insinuating, “nope, no, just no…”

“So, they’re just friends?” Anya asked, genuinely curious.

“He’s like a big brother to her,” Octavia said, her words slurring together, “nothing more than that. Though he did have a crush on her a few years ago, she wasn’t ever interested in him like that.”

“There you go, Lex,” Anya said, nudging her friend, “nothing to worry about.”

“I wasn’t even… oh my god, shut up.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little.

“You think Clarkey’s pretty?” Octavia asked, turning to look at Lexa.

“Anya’s just being Anya.” Lexa replied with a sigh.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Octavia said, “you think Clarke’s pretty.”

“Octavia…” Lexa started to say.

“You do.” Octavia said, a big grin on her face, “oh this is going to be awesome.”

Octavia stood up, wobbling a little on her feet before she looked around the room again, obviously trying to get her bearings before she started to make her way over to where Clarke was dancing with Bellamy.

“Octavia,” Lexa called after her, “Octavia don’t you dare!”

“Have fun trying to act normal around your new roommate now.” Anya said with a laugh.

“I hate you.” Lexa grumbled before she stood up and walked towards the kitchen to get another drink.

 

x-x-x-x

 

A few hours had passed and Lexa was walking to the bathroom, she saw Clarke sitting down in the middle of the hallway, her legs pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees.

“Hey,” she said, crouching down next to the blonde, softly putting her hand on Clarke’s back, “you okay there?”

“I was going to get some air, I got lost,” Clarke said lifting her head, smiling when she saw Lexa, “hey roomie. I think I’m a bit drunk.”

“I think you might be right,” Lexa replied with a laugh, “if you wait here while I go to the bathroom, we can go and get some air together, would that be okay?”

“Yep.” Clarke said, popping the ‘p’, the dopy smile still on her lips.

“Okay.” Lexa said, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Enjoy the bathroom.” Clarke said as Lexa walked towards the bathroom, causing the brunette to laugh, “enjoy the bathroom, really Clarke, cause that’s really cool, idiot.”

Clarke continued to mutter to herself while Lexa was in the bathroom, and that’s how Lexa found her when she had finished.

“You ready to go and get some air?” Lexa asked, holding her hand out towards the blonde.

Clarke nodded and reached her hand towards Lexa’s, but in her inebriated state completely missed it, which made her pout. Lexa couldn’t help but think how adorable Clarke was when she was drunk, as she laughed at the blonde’s small pout.

“You’re laughing at me.” Clarke said, still pouting.

“I’m not,” Lexa replied, shaking her head slightly, Clarke looked back with a look that said ‘seriously, “okay, maybe I am, but just a little bit. Come on, hold your hands out and I’ll pull you up.”

Clarke held both her hands out and Lexa helped her stand up, putting her arm around the blonde’s waist to steady her, before walking them both to the balcony so Clarke could get some air.

Lexa stood with her arms resting on the balcony rail as she looked up at the stars, thankful that it wasn’t too cold as neither she nor Clarke had a jacket with them.

“You’re not even the littlest bit drunk, are you?” Clarke asked, causing Lexa to look at her, “not even a tiny bit?”

“Nope,” Lexa replied, shaking her head as she smiled, “I’ve had two drinks, I’ve got practice early tomorrow, and I do not want to be hungover.”

“Sensible.” Clarke said with a nod.

“Plus, someone needs to make sure you get home okay.” Lexa said with a laugh, “wouldn’t want you getting lost on the way back.”

“You’re really pretty.” Clarke said as she looked at Lexa, the alcohol in her system meaning that she literally couldn’t contain the words that were coming out of her mouth.

“And you’re really drunk.” Lexa replied.

“True that,” Clarke said with a nod, “doesn’t stop you being pretty though.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke couldn’t stop the groan escaping her lips as the sunlight spilling into the room reached her eyes. She’d been having a great dream, but had started to wake up when the scent of bacon hit her nose. As she lifted her head a little she could hear Lexa laugh from the other side of the room.

“I smell bacon…” Clarke said, not opening her eyes as she sniffed around to try and figure out which direction the smell was coming from.

“There’s a coffee and a bacon sandwich on the table next to your bed,” Lexa replied, “figured you might need it.”

“You are an angel.” Clarke said as she finally opened her eyes and saw the sandwich and the drink Lexa had been talking about, she furrowed her brow a little as she looked at the other girl who was sitting fully clothed on her bed reading a book, “I thought you had practice this morning.”

“It’s noon, Clarke.” Lexa replied, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“That would explain why you’re here and not there.” Clarke said as she pushed herself up in her bed, “how did I get back here last night?”

“You don’t remember?” Lexa asked as she looked at the blonde.

“I remember bits and pieces,” Clarke said, “don’t remember getting back here or getting into bed though.”

“Technically you didn’t get into bed,” Lexa said with a laugh, “you collapsed onto the bed face first, it was a bit of a struggle to get you into bed.”

“I am so sorry,” Clarke said, “I was so drunk.”

“That’s what college parties are for,” Lexa said, waving off her apology, “or so I’m told.”

“Do you ever get drunk?” Clarke asked, before moaning as she bit into the bacon sandwich, “this is really good. Thank you.”

“Any time,” Lexa replied, “and yes, I do on occasion get drunk, just not when I have early practice. I’m thinking that’s a lesson that Octavia needs to learn.”

“I seem to remember her telling me that you think I’m pretty.” Clarke said, smirking a little as she saw Lexa blush slightly.

“Was that before or after you told me to enjoy the bathroom?” Lexa asked, causing Clarke to groan as she put her hand over her face, which in turn caused Lexa to laugh.

“I actually said that?” Clarke asked, still not moving her hand.

“You did,” Lexa replied as she stood up from the bed, walking over to the door before stopping and looking at Clarke, “it was cute.”

By the time Clarke had realised what Lexa had said, the brunette had walked out of the room, which didn’t stop a smile from playing on Clarke’s lips.

 

\---------------

 

As the weeks passed and both Clarke and Lexa got into their studies, as well as Lexa spending most of her free time practicing or out training, the two of them found a nice balance. Lexa was always awake a lot earlier than Clarke was, and as she was on her way back from training or from her morning run, she’d pick Clarke up a coffee and breakfast, making it a lot easier for Clarke to actually wake up. After Clarke’s final lecture of the day she would pick up dinner for them so Lexa could eat as soon as she got back from her evening training. Neither of them really talked about the party or anything else, it was almost as if it had been forgotten.

It was a weekly occurrence that Lexa would also help Clarke back to their dorm after another party, which also didn’t really get talked about, it just seemed to become their thing.

Clarke was sitting on the balcony at the frat house, at another one of the parties, drunkenly wondering how she was going to get home as Lexa wasn’t there. Her beautiful brunette roommate had a date that night so wasn’t at the party. Clarke couldn’t help but feel extremely jealous that Lexa was on a date, not that she had any excuse to be jealous, there was nothing going on between the two of them, no matter how much Clarke wanted something to happen. Every time Clarke felt brave enough to say something about it, Lexa would just downplay it because the blonde was drunk.

“There you are.” Raven said as she walked outside and found Clarke sitting on one of the chairs, “You look sad, why are you sad Princess?”

“Do you think she’s having a good time?” Clarke asked.

“Who?” Raven replied, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“Lexa,” Clarke said, “she had a date.”

“That explains a lot.” Raven said, lifting her hands slightly as Clarke looked at her, “just hear me out, okay. You haven’t exactly been having the best time tonight, I thought maybe it was that time of the month or something, but now I know that’s obviously not the case. You’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.” Clarke said, shaking her head, “okay, maybe I am… I don’t know. I really like her Rae…”

“So why didn’t you tell her?” Raven asked.

“I did,” Clarke replied with a sigh, “so many times, but she always just thought I was drunk so she didn’t take me seriously…”

“And were you drunk?” Raven said, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“So not the point,” Clarke said shaking her head, “the only time I could actually have the guts to tell her that I really liked her was when I was drunk. I tried when I was sober but ended up chickening out and making an idiot of myself or leaving…”

“You’re a disaster.” Raven said with a laugh.

“Not helping.” Clarke sighed.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Hey, I thought you had a date.” Lincoln said as he spotted Lexa looking around the room.

“Yeah, let’s not talk about that, it was a complete disaster,” Lexa replied shaking her head a little, “Raven called, said something about Clarke passing out…”

“She’s in the back room.” Lincoln said with a nod.

“Thanks.” Lexa said with a small smile before making her way through the crowds of drunken people.

When she walked into the small back room she couldn’t stop the small smile that played on her lips as she saw Clarke fast asleep on the small sofa that was in there. She walked over to the sofa and crouched down, softly brushing some of the blonde hair from Clarke’s face.

“Clarke…” she said, laughing softly as Clarke grumbled, “come on sleepy head, you can’t sleep here.”

“Lexa…?” Clarke questioned, her brow furrowed as she opened her eyes, “you shouldn’t be here, you’re on a date.”

“I was on a date, it sucked,” Lexa replied with a small smile, “now I’m here.”

“Why did it suck?” Clarke asked, drunkenly trailing her finger down Lexa’s nose, laughing as the other girl went slightly cross-eyed as she followed the finger with her eyes, “was she not very nice?”

“She was great,” Lexa replied honestly, “but she isn’t the one I wanted to be with.”

“You like someone else?” Clarke said.

“Yes,” Lexa replied, the smile still on her lips at the cuteness she was seeing on the blonde’s face, “I like someone else.”

“You should tell her,” Clarke said decisively with a nod, “she’ll probably like you back, cause you’re… well, you’re you.”

“Maybe,” Lexa said, “do you want to tell me why you’re sleeping in here?”

“The party wasn’t fun,” Clarke replied, a pout on her lips, “I didn’t like it.”

“Why wasn’t it fun?” The brunette questioned.

“You weren’t here…” Clarke said honestly.

“Ask me again why my date sucked.” Lexa said, trailing her fingers softly down Clarke’s cheek.

“Why did your date suck?” Clarke asked.

“You weren’t there.” Lexa replied.

“You like me?” Clarke said, a shy little smile on her face.

“I do,” Lexa replied with a nod, “a lot.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

As Clarke woke up it wasn’t the smell of bacon that reached her nose, it was the subtle vanilla scent of Lexa’s shampoo. She could feel the brunette softly tracing patterns on her clothed back.

“You like me…” Clarke said, burying her face in Lexa’s neck.

“I do,” Lexa said with a soft laugh, placing a kiss on Clarke’s head, “a lot.”


End file.
